


snail

by aizeon04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, University, University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizeon04/pseuds/aizeon04
Summary: You and Bokuto grew up together as best friends. However, when you entered college, you may not admit it to each other but that is not the case anymore."So, what is the nature of your relationship with Bokuto Koutarou, again?"
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. build up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first fic. Please be patient with me. I hope this goes well. Enjoy reading!!

You have known Koutarou Bokuto back when you two were still in diapers, you practically grew up together. Being neighbors, you two have been crashing each other's houses when you feel like it. It's pretty amazing how, even though you're both in college now, your friendship doesn't seem to have faded. Yes, there were fights. But as best friends, those were natural. Not strong enough to tear the two of you apart.

And that is the very last thing you would want to happen. You and your best friend acting like strangers after the memories you two have built and spending time almost with each other's company. The reason why you kept your feelings secret for him. It was in high school when you started to see Koutarou as more than friends but because you are afraid of the repercussions of confessing your love for him, you've been quiet, and you've been planning to leave it that way for now, at best, while working up your courage.

It was your parent's scheduled business trip. Your place feels empty and stagnant. You can't seem to be going around and doing your regular routine now that your parents have left you behind for a couple of days. This is one of those times when you decided to sleepover in Koutarou's house. His parents are nowhere even surprised anymore when you randomly go to their house for dinner, sleepovers, and whatever else. 

Bringing your backpack, complete with your basics, and a plastic bag full of snacks, you've made your way to his house. His mother greeted and told you that your best friend's inside his room.

You knocked on his bedroom three times and stood there for a minute or two before he finally opened it. You were greeted by his big golden eyes that widen a little more as he saw you in front of this doorstep.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

He is trying to dry his wet, damped hair using the towel in his hand when you saw him. He smiled as he stepped back letting you inside his room. You immediately walked in and threw your backpack on the bed thus carrying the bag of snacks that you had brought.

"Sorry, I've taken too long. You see..." he pointed his hair with his finger, arms flexing as he did. He only wore a sleeveless cotton shirt so you could clearly see his muscles. He is smiling sheepishly as he attempts to explain his situation a while ago.

"Nah it's alright. You didn't know I'll be here, anyway." You walked to his bed and plopped there, bouncing a bit whilst shifting to a comfortable position. You throw him his favorite chip and he expertly catches it. You opened yours and began to fill your mouth.

"Koutarou, I'm sleeping here tonight," you said flatly while shoving another batch of chips into your mouth.

He stilled for a split second and go on with his reply.

"Duh. You brought your bag and all. I'm already used to it," he chuckled at you dryly. You rolled your eyes with his response and continue doing your thing.

Meanwhile, Bokuto's wishing that you, sleeping beside him tonight wouldn’t bother him. Sure, he is used to it when you were still kids. It doesn't bother him then but now is different. Koutarou grew a crush on you. At first, he was in denial but as time pass by, he realized that he can't ignore his growing feelings for you. Not when you see each other every time. He tries his best to calm himself and act normal whenever near you. He's careful with his movements for you not to notice that something's changed in him. Your presence undoubtedly affects him.

Koutarou's back is now facing you. He's still not done drying his hair. As if, it would dry instantly with what he's doing. You sighed and stood up to grab the blower inside your backpack. You went to where he is seated and plugged the blower in the outlet near you. You got Koutarou's attention when you snatched the towel from his hand.

You started the blower and touched his hair. Koutarou was taken aback by your action but you didn't notice any of that.

"This is the very reason why I advised you to buy a blower. It would be convenient and not time-consuming."

"Hmm"

You talk as you continue drying his hair. You slightly massaged his scalp making him sleepy and relaxed. His eyes are already closed.

"This feels good," Bokuto's heavy breathing is already audible, any minute now he might drift to sleep. But before he does, you're already done with his hair. You tapped his shoulders, bringing him back to his consciousness. You are fixing the blower and ready to step away from him and return the blower in your bag until Bokuto spin his swivel chair to face you. Both of his hands rest on your waist. Your attention is now directed to him. You can't help but admire how cute and sexy he looks with his hair down and uncombed.

Koutarou is incredibly handsome with his hair up and his forehead exposed, but now you just love this sight in front of you. Bokuto drew you closer to him and your limbs, drawing tiny steps, and stopped when your knees came into contact with the chair. You settled between Bokuto's legs. For a moment, your eyes were locked on his and so is he. There is this heated tension between you, and you are certain that you are not the only one who felt that. You can't move, totally glued on the spot. You do not know what to do either.

"Oh uhm...thank you," Bokuto came back to his senses breaking the heated atmosphere. He smiled wide at you, his eyes still sleepy, hands not leaving on your waist.

"Yeah... sure, of course, welcome, " you don't know what to say either, you're still in a state of shock. This is the first time that it happened. You two are intimate with each other but that moment was totally different.

"Uh I-I'm going to return this first," you showed him the blower and he let go of you afterward.


	2. ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's mundane before is a little special now

Ever since you caught feelings from your best friend, you've begun to give meaning to the things he does with you daily. It's quite different. What seems like mundane for you before makes you blush now. You hoped it would be the same case for him too.  
  
Like now, for instance. Koutarou asked you to wait for him first so that you two can go home together. You're on the kiosk sitting across their building, waiting for him to finish his class. Gladly, the sun isn't too bright and humid. It became bearable for you to stay in the open space.  
  
To occupy yourself, you fished out your phone from the pocket of your jeans and began to scroll through your phone. When you got bored, you read the latest episode of the manga you're recently into. You've been so engrossed with what you're doing, you've forgotten that it's time for Koutarou's class dismissal.  
  
Koutarou, on the other hand, hurriedly went out of his lecture-room as soon as they were dismissed to meet you. He spotted you immediately, sitting on a kiosk from a distance. You looked too focused that he had figured you wouldn't notice his presence and plotted an evil plan, smirking to himself as he made his way to you.  
  
He slowly walked, careful with his movements until he reached your place. He positioned himself behind you, ready to attack you any second. And there, his big, muscular arms wrapped around your waist. He crouched a bit so that his face would brush against your free hair. You jolt on your seat dropping your phone on the table. You were looking surprised by his sudden appearance.   
  
"Koutarou!" you managed to shout at him. Then you slapped his arms, firmly wrapped around you. He giggled at your reaction, still not letting go.  
  
Your face relaxed, letting him for awhile. But your heart is hammering from his action. You hoped he didn't hear your heart violently racing.  
  
"Thank you for waiting. Let's go get some food first," you stood up and gathered your things, hearing those words from him. He finally let go of your body when you faced him.

"I wanted to try the ice cream from the new shop. My classmates said it was really good!" Bokuto continues to blabber about the ice cream parlor and thinks of what flavor he should get for his first time.   
  
"Okay then. Your treat," you said, handing your books to him. He accepted it with his left hand and dragged you along with him. His right hand reached for yours as you walked to the nearby ice cream parlor. He was so eager to show you the place.   
  
You entered the shop and chose a seat near the glass window. You wander your on the shop while waiting for Koutarou who's at the counter to place your order. The interior of the shop is beautifully decorated. The solid colors are pleasing to the eyes and the ambiance of the place is overall relaxing. You leaned back on your seat and watched Koutarou get the ice cream from the cashier. He handed you the chocolate flavored ice cream while he had strawberry.   
  
"Thank you for this," you smiled at him. He sat in front of you and returned a smile. 

When you were about to bring the ice cream to your mouth, Koutaro gripped your hand and guided it towards his. He advanced and licked the ice cream slowly, looking at you straight in the eyes. For a moment, his eyes don't look playful at all but instead, serious. It's as if he wants to get a reaction from you.   
  
He sat back from his original position and continued eating his strawberry ice cream, looking outside the window like he did not just pull that stunt awhile ago. You were flustered. Your blood surge up, tinting a blush to your cheeks. You internally fanned yourself from the heat you felt.  
  
There it is again. That tension between the two of you that appear at the very random, unpredictable moments. You've never thought that eating ice cream with your best friend could go around like this.  
  
"What was that?" you manage to say under your breath but clear enough for Bokuto to hear.  
  
He, too, was processing what he just did. The fuck you did, Koutaro? he internally scolded himself as his teasing had gone too far and let his irrational mind control him. His heart is racing fast, unable to look at you in the eyes.  
  
You guys ate in silence, just waiting for each other to finish before you go home. The tension is still not subsiding. Neither of you dared to break the heated atmosphere. Bokuto's too embarrassed with what he did. You weren't able to get over with the scene earlier, either.  
  
Bokuto stood up after you were done and picked up your things. That was the cue for you to stand too and go after him.  
  
This is really getting awkward, you thought to yourself as you watch his back walking first. You stepped behind him, thinking of ways to lighten up the atmosphere. You don't want to go home separate ways bringing this kind of situation. You thought this needs to settle as soon as possible.  
  
You leveled yourself beside him. You cleared your throat before speaking to him.  
  
Relax. Damn girl, you got this!  
  
"Hey, Kou," you nudge his side, earning his attention. He hummed in response as he looked at you innocently.  
  
"Are you that hungry that you also want my ice cream?" you pushed yourself to fake a laugh asking him.  
  
"I-I.." Koutaro scratched his nape and forced a smile before he responded. "I just want to have a taste of your ice cream flavor to know if I'd regret getting strawberry one instead of chocolate."  
  
Koutaro only wished you'd buy that excuse, although he thought you are not dumb to believe that. You, on the other hand, not convinced with his reason, just nod and chuckle.  
  
"You could've asked. But oh well, I might not give you then so," you just shrugged and completely dropped the topic. You felt as if you two are back to your usual inclination. You walked hand in hand all the way home, leaving the awkwardness behind.


	3. danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bedroom is one of the most dangerous places on Earth. We ditched before events can turn completely different.

* * *

Final exams for the semester is just around the corner. That means you have been bombarded with a pile of partial requirements for your subjects, left and right. You remained in your room most of the time, organizing deadlines after deadlines to know what to prioritize at the moment.

You rebuke yourself from using your mobile phone, muting incoming calls and texts to stay focused on your tasks. The reason for this, Bokuto has been asking you to go clubbing with him since this afternoon. He keeps on sending messages, and he calls you every after 10 minutes reminding you to tell him when you change your mind. You were tempted, of course, and it took you extra focus to restrain yourself from giving in. Gladly, you were able to refuse, leading you to your situation now.

It's eight past ten in the evening. The only light that enables you to see stuff is your computer screen and the lamp on your nightstand. You thought Koutaro had already gone to the club and wilding at the party.

"He got so much time in his hands, huh?" you mumbled under your breathe while smashing your keyboard to form sentences for your 2000 words essay. The satisfying sound of the keyboards is the only thing that's keeping you awake for now. Making essays drains your brain to the core that even your physical body feels it and wants to doze off.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock against your bedroom door, followed by your mom's tender voice calling your name. What would your mom want from you this late at night? She'd usually be in her room with your father at his hour.

"Wait up, mom." You saved your file first to be sure before getting up from your chair. You automatically stretched your body, hearing your bones crack in some places. Know you feel the aftermath of staying in the same position for nine hours.

"That was awesome," you said, fixing your oversized shirt that rests on your mid-thigh.

You opened the door just enough for your head to poke outside your room. You thought it was just your mom standing until your gaze shifted to the side, not far from your mom. There stood the spike-haired man wearing a jacket and fitted ripped jeans, definitely looking ready for some loud night. You gave him a questioning look when your eyes met. But he just shrugged his shoulders in return.

"I'll be in my room now, darling. Koutarou here wants to chat with you. You didn't answer his calls and texts, poor boy." Your mom looked at the man behind him and reached for his shoulders to pat.

 _Oh god. Such a dramatic ass._ Bokuto let out a sad smile for your mom, putting an act to get on his side.

You watch your mom disappear before you sent Koutarou a deadly glare. It made him smile from ear to ear. Clearly, this man is trying to tease you like he always does. He stepped towards your door, ready to crash your room until you halt him.

"What? You won't let me in?" he faked a pained voice, annoying you to the heart. You could've finished your essay if not for his sudden intrusion.

"You wait there, shithead."

You closed the door a bit loud and went to your dresser to get a short and a bra. You aren't a fan of wearing bras 24/7. It's not healthy for your beasts. They can't breathe properly ( _free yer tiddies_ ). The reason why you didn't wear any plus you didn't expect a guest at this hour.

"What is he doing here, anyway?" you wear the pieces of clothes briefly. You checked yourself in the mirror. Then you opened the door to let Koutarou in. You switched the lights on before returning to your old place.

He lets himself feel at home and drops down on the side of your bed. You went back to your chair and sat in front of the well-dressed man. What was the reason for coming here when he could've enjoyed himself already?

"So?" you started.

"Well, you keep on ignoring me," he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You keep on pestering me," you mirrored his moves and earned a scoff from him.

"Because I want you to go with me to the club," he's still persistent with his reasons that he's almost whining. _He can really be a baby sometimes when he wants to._

"You already know my answer to that," you showed him how occupied your table with papers, pens, and books.

"And that is why I am here," he stood up as if presenting himself to a bunch of audiences. He might think that's the best solution to resolve his petty problem.

"It's boring there without you. Also, I know you've been so busy with your school works. You need to chill first," he continued.

He looks so proud of himself after that mini-speech. You've been itching to smack that head of his for his excuses. The last thing that you want right now is to be disturbed while you're so deep with what you're doing. Ideas keep flowing that your brain is working exceptionally good until he happened.

"Oh! How thoughtful of you, Kou. Come here, hug me," you welcomed Koutarou in your arms, and he gladly hugged you, resting his chin on your shoulders. Your hand traveled from his back, patting it, until you reach his hair, softly caressing it. What Koutarou didn't know is that you were about to smack him on his head.

"Ouch, you're mean. How can you do that to your best friend." 

He loosened his hug for him to see your beaming face. He squinted his eyes and pouted like a baby, accusing you of some crime. You laughed at his reaction. 

"Did you actually do that on purpose?" Koutarou, afraid that you'd do that again, hold your wrist in place. 

"Oops. I'm sorry. I swear my hand just did that on its own," you're so enjoying this. You've finally made it even with your best friend. Plus, he looks so adorable wearing that expression on his face. 

You wiggle your hands in an attempt to free it from Koutarou's grasp. Still, he didn't intend to give your hand back. You can't do much since he's strong compared to you. You're at a disadvantage physically, but if you continue teasing him, maybe he might give in. 

"Give me my hand, Kou." 

"I want to but, my hand doesn't want to let it go," he said, mimicking your response earlier. 

"You'll let go of my hand, or I'll kiss you. Choose." You managed to sound brave. But to be honest, you were afraid of the reaction you'd get from him. Somehow, letting you go means he didn't like you more as a friend. Friends don't kiss each other, right? 

"That doesn't sound like a threat to me," Koutarou recovered from your challenge and tried to play it cool. He raised an eyebrow and a smirk coat on his cocky face.

Damn that low thick voice of his. You can't help but gulp as your eyes traced his lips up to his eyes. You were sure he was looking at your lips too before your eyes locked. Teasing Koutarou might be the worst decision you've made given your situation at this moment. Koutarou also thought he used the wrong words for his comeback.

The two of you retreated from each other upon the realization. You were both red and can't utter a single word for a few seconds.

You inhaled for some air to fill your lungs and stood from your swivel chair. You left your friend in the spot and went to get one of your hanged jackets from your closet.

"You're right. Let's grab some drink," you turned to face him, adjusting your jacket neatly. You've gone out of your bedroom before the two of you actually commit acts that's beyond what can be classified as _best friend things_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Your comments are much appreciated for the improvement of my work.


End file.
